Aiuto:Preferenze
La pagina delle "Preferenze" consente la personalizzazione di alcuni aspetti di Mediawiki. Si applica solo quando hai effettuato il log in. Profilo utente * La tua e-mail: tu puoi registrare opzionalmente il tuo indirizzo e-mail (non verrà comunque mostrato pubblicamente nel sito). Questo consente di resettare la tua password con un click su "Inviami una nuova password" nella schermata di accesso, nel caso in cui venga dimenticata. In aggiunta, permette l'abilitazione da parte di altri utenti registrati a inviarti e-mail dal link "Scrivi all'utente" sulla tua pagina utente, a meno che tu abbia scelto di disabilitare tale possibilità (vedi oltre). *Il tuo nickname: tu puoi eventualmente specificare un nickname diverso dal tuo nome utente che appare con la tua firma con ~~~ o ~~~~. Cambio password Per cambiare la tua password, inserisci la vecchia password, la nuova password, e la nuova password una seconda volta. (Se stai solo modificando altre preferenze, non devi inserire la password.) Se preferisci che la password sia memorizzata per le sessioni successive, spunta l'opzione relativa. Nota che i cookie devono essere abilitati per questa funzione. * Ricorda la password su questo computer. Abilitando questa opzione, verrà inserito un nella cache del tuo browser, che consentirà il riconoscimento da parte di MediaWiki ogni volta che visiti la pagina. Non dovrai così effettuare l'accesso ad ogni tua visita. (Questa funzione viene annullata effettuando il log out.) Indirizzo E-mail Opzionalmente puoi scegliere di inserire il tuo indirizzo e-mail. Se decidi di farlo, ti verrà inviata una e-mail di conferma all'indirizzo fornito. Dopo che la tua e-mail è stata convalidata, vedrai un messaggio del tipo: "Il tuo indirizza e-mail è stato autenticato alle 19:01, Giugno 5, 2006" all'inizio del messaggio. Dopo la convalida, puoi scegliere di: # essere avvisato quando una certa pagina viene modificata, # essere avvisato quando la tua pagina discussioni viene modificata, # essere avvisato quando vengono effettuate modifiche minori ad una pagina, # essere contattato da altri utenti tramite il comando "Scrivi all'utente" presente in ogni pagina utente. Nota che se abiliti la quarta opzione, il tuo indirizzo e-mail rimane nascosto dagli altri utenti; il software MediaWiki spedisce il messaggio al tuo indirizzo preservandone la visualizzazione. Aspetto grafico (skin) Uno "skin" è uno stile della pagina visualizzata in MediaWiki. I cambiamenti sono essenzialmente cosmetici ed alterano solo l'aspetto, non le funzionalità. Comunque, alcune skins possono sovrascrivere alcune altre impostazioni selezionate nelle tue preferenze (come la quickbar) – alcuni utenti considerano questo come un errore anziché un opzione utile. Nota che l'unica skin pienamente funzionante su Memory Alpha è MonoBook (predefinita). File E' possibile limitare la dimensione delle immagini sulla relativa pagina descrizione immagine, tramite questa sezione, come anche impostare la dimensione delle miniature (thumbnail) nelle pagine degli articoli. Nota che la dimensione delle miniature che imposti potrebbe essere sovrascritta dalle impostazioni delle opzioni dell'immagine nell'articolo stesso. Data e ora In questa sezione è possibile selezionare il formato in cui la data e l'ora vengono visualizzate, nello stesso modo in cui è impostata la tua ora locale dalle impostazioni del server. Nota che l'ora del server è sempre specificata in UTC. Esiste un baco per il quale l'ora del server che compare firmando i propri messaggi non sia uguale all'ora locale e presenta una differenza di una o due ore (ora solare o legale). *'Formato data': * Offset. Questo è il numero di ore da aggiungere o sottrarre da (UTC) da ricercare nella tua zona temporale; quest'ultima viene usata nel calcolo delle date e ore utilizzate sugli aggiornamenti delle pagine visualizzate, e può diventare temporaneamente errato di volta in volta se osservato durante l' – non dimenticare di aggiornarla per allinearsi alla tua ora locale, siccome MediaWiki non sa se nella tua locazione è attiva o meno l'ora legale (DST). (Inoltre, l'ora del server potrebbe essere leggermente sfalsata dalla realtà.) Una tipica diffusione delle differenze sull'ora è elencata oltre. Se la tua zona non è segnalata, prova questa lista time zones e abbreviazioni e aggiungi (o sottrai) il numero di ore necessarie. ** -8 (DST -7) Pacific Time (Nord America) ** -5 (DST -4) Eastern Time (Nord America) ** -4 (DST -3) Atlantic Time (province canadesi di Martime) ** 0 (DST +1) Greenwich Mean Time (Europa occidentale) ** +1 (DST +2) Central European Time (Italia) ** +3 Eastern European Time (Europa orientale) ** +9 Giappone ** +10 (DST +11) Australian Eastern Time ** +12 Pago Pago (American Samoa) ** -9 (DST -8) Alaska Time ** -10 (DST -9) Hawaii-Aleutian Time L'ora è visualizzata come ora locale, secondo le proprie preferenze, in: * *Modifiche correlate *cronologie di pagine e immagini *Contributi utente *Nuove voci * Il tempo UTC è applicabile: *Nelle firme delle pagine discussioni *Nel *Nei riferimenti ad eventi non localizzati, inclusi quelli che accadono su Memory Alpha. Tieni presente queste proprietà specialmente quando copi un estratto dalle "ultime modifiche", da una cronologia di revisione, ecc. in una pagina discussione. Converti manualmente ad UTC o imposta temporaneamente le preferenze ad un offset pari a zero, prima di riprodurre in una copia la cronologia, ecc. Casella di modifica * Righe: _____ Colonne: _____. Qui è possibile impostare la dimensione preferita della textbox utilizzata per le modifiche di un articolo. * Modifica delle sezioni tramite il collegamento modifica. Quando selezionata, questa opzione permette la modifica delle singole sezioni tramite un collegamento posto sulla destra di ogni titolo di sezione. Questa opzione facilita la modifica di articoli lunghi. * Modifica delle sezioni tramite clic destro sul titolo (richiede JavaScript) * Modifica delle pagine tramite doppio clic (richiede JavaScript). Quando selezionata, è sufficiente un doppio clic per modificare un articolo. Questa opzione necessita l'abilitazione del Javascript nel tuo browser. * Aumenta al massimo la larghezza della casella di modifica. Selezionando questa opzione, la finestra di modifica assumerà la larghezza massima. * Mostra barra degli strumenti di modifica (richiede JavaScript) * Mostra l'anteprima per la prima modifica * Mostra l'anteprima sopra la casella di modifica e non sotto. Se selezioni questa opzione, l'anteprima verrà mostrata nella posizione superiore. * Indica ogni modifica come minore (solo come predefinito). Questa opzione imposta automaticamente ogni modifica come minore (non raccomandabile per nuovi utenti). * Usa per default un editor di testi esterno (solo per utenti esperti, ha bisogno di impostazioni speciali sul tuo computer) * Usa per default un programma di diff esterno (solo per utenti esperti, ha bisogno di impostazioni speciali sul tuo computer) * Chiedi conferma se l'oggetto della modifica è vuoto * Do not show editing tips. Selezionata non visualizza suggerimenti durante la modifica di un testo. * Use the Widescreen editing. Selezionata mostra una finestra di modifica a tutto schermo. * Do not show link suggest. Selezionata non visualizza i suggerimenti quando si inserisce un collegamento. * Disable Category Tagging Disabilita la gestione grafica delle categorie. * Enable similar articles suggestions. Abilita suggerimenti per articoli simili. Ultime modifiche * Numero di giorni da mostrare nelle ultime modifiche: Specifica il numero di giorni da mostrare quando si visualizza la pagina Ultime modifiche * Numero di righe nelle ultime modifiche: Imposta il numero di titoli modificati. * Nascondi le modifiche minori nelle ultime modifiche. Gli utenti registrati possono scegliere di contrassegnare una modifica come minore (ossia alcune piccole correzioni dell'articolo, trascurabili per un controllo sommario ). Si applica a Ultime modifiche, ma non agli . * Ultime modifiche avanzate (richiede JavaScript) (non per tutti i browser). Raggruppa le ultime modifiche del giorno per articolo, mostrando solo i titoli degli articoli modificati anziché ripetere i titoli con più modifiche. Cliccando il triangolo blu a sinistra della riga, saranno mostrate le singole modifiche. Osservati speciali * Numero di giorni da mostrare negli osservati speciali: imposta il numero predefinito di giorni visualizzati da esaminare per le modifiche inerenti gli osservati speciali quando si seleziona . * Mostra tutte le modifiche agli osservati speciali, non solo l'ultima. * Numero di modifiche da mostrare con le funzioni avanzate. * Nascondi le mie modifiche negli osservati speciali: esclude le proprie modifiche dalla lista. * Nascondi le modifiche dei bot negli osservati speciali: esclude le modifiche dei bot. * Nascondi le modifiche minori negli osservati speciali. * Aggiungi le pagine create agli osservati speciali. * Aggiungi le pagine modificate agli osservati speciali. * Aggiungi le pagine spostate agli osservati speciali. * Aggiungi le pagine cancellate agli osservati speciali. Ricerca * Numero di risultati per pagina: è possibile scegliere il numero di risultati restituiti da ciascuna delle pagine di risultati della ricerca. * Righe di testo per ciascun risultato è qualcosa di criptico; specificando un numero n'' si intende: "non mostrare nessun contenuto se il termine di ricerca capita oltre la riga ''n nella pagina in questione"; qui un paragrafo, come anche le righe vuote tra due paragrafi, contano come una "riga"; le interruzioni di riga nel sorgente, anche quando non incide sul layout della pagina (ed anche quando non è direttamente visibile nella finestra di modifica dell'articolo), si applica al conteggio delle righe. Impostando il parametro a 5.000 o più darà il giusto contesto per ogni occorrenza. * Numero di caratteri di contesto: il numero di caratteri del conteso per occorrenza; tuttavia, il contesto è sempre ristretto alla "riga" (vedi sopra) in cui si trova. Per l'intera riga, immetti nel campo un numero grande come 5.000. * Cerca in questi namespace se non diversamente specificato: visualizza una lista di tutti i namespace, consentendo la selezione desiderata come predefinita; vedi anche . Varie Queste opzioni coprono diverse altre impostazioni che definiscono come MediaWiki rende le pagine degli articoli e presenta le funzioni di modifica. * Valore minimo per i collegamenti agli stub:. I link per gli articoli con meno caratteri di quanti specificati qui, (es. 500, 1.000, ecc.) verranno visualizzati in un colore diverso. Utile per identificare gli stub. * Sottolinea i collegamenti. Normalmente, il testo del link è sottolineato. Opzionalmente, puoi richiedere che non lo siano, sebbene il tuo browser potrebbe non rispettare questa impostazione. Normalmente i link che non sono sottolineati possono ancora essere distinti dal colore. Tuttavia, in questo modo potrebbe essere difficoltoso distinguere due link consecutivi, a meno di non passarci sopra con il cursore del mouse. * Evidenzia così i collegamenti a pagine inesistenti (se disattivato: così?): Questa opzione è abilitata per default. Normalmente i collegamenti per gli articoli che non esistono ancora (come ad es. la Torre di Pisa) appare in rosso e sottolineato. Opzionalmente potresti farlo apparire seguito da un punto interrogativo (qualcosa del tipo ?). Tale opzione evidenzia maggiormente i link mancanti, ma potrebbe confondere facendo ensare che l'informazione sia incerta. . * Allineamento dei paragrafi giustificato: E' possibile scegliere di avere paragrafi mostrati con allineamento giustificato. Se selezionato, i paragrafi saranno formattati per evitare il frastagliamento tipico del finale delle righe. * Numerazione automatica dei titoli di sezione: Selezionato aggiunge una numerazione esterna per i titoli all'interno degli articoli. * Mostra l'indice per le pagine con più di 3 sezioni: Selezionato abilita la visualizzazione dell'indice all'inizio dell'articolo. Nota che solo articoli con quattro o più titoli generano l'indice, nonostante la presente impostazione. * Disattiva la cache per le pagine: Disabilita la memorizzazione in cache delle pagine. Potrebbe risultare utile nel caso di problemi di visualizzazione di pagine troppo datate, ma penalizza il tempo di caricamento delle pagine. * Attiva i collegamenti accessibili "vai a": Fornisce o nasconde i due link "Vai a: navigazione, Ricerca" in cima a ogni pagina, nella barra di navigazione e nella casella di ricerca. * Non visualizzare il contenuto della pagina dopo il confronto tra versioni. * Mostra categorie nascoste. * Mark all pages from my Weekly Watchlist Digest as visited. Contrassegna settimanalmente tutte le pagine nella lista osservati speciali, come già lette. Note Qui non è possibile indicare le tue informazioni personali (come ad es. il tuo vero nome), ma potresti farlo se lo desideri sulla tua pagina personale, chiamata, al pari di un articolo di Memory Alpha con il nick che hai scelto, sotto il namespace "Utente:", sempre accessibile tramite il link blu con il tuo nome in alto a destra su tutte le pagine. Sentiti libero di iniziare la tua pagina personale con qualunque cosa tu voglia dirci a tuo riguardo. Vedi anche: Memory Alpha:La tua pagina utente. Preferenze del browser I browser di solito consentono di specificare ulteriori impostazioni tra le preferenze, come ad es. tipo e dimensione dei caratteri. Lo skin standard è compatibile con le impostazioni del tuo browser (tipo e dimensione dei caratteri). Lo skin "Cologne Blue" presenta la maggior parte del testo con una dimensione dei font prefissata, ignorando le impostazioni del browser. Alcuni browser come ad es. Internet Explorer, ti consente di specificare di ignorare questa limitazione, ma potrebbero esserci alcuni problemi di proporzioni dei caratteri, fino a rendere illeggibile una pagina se visualizzata con caratteri molto grandi. La dimensione dei font nella casella di modifica è indipendente dalla dimensione di altro testo, e non può essere ridimensionato, a meno di non cambiare risoluzione video. Specificare di ignorare il colore di una pagina, non è raccomandabile, siccome è indispensabile per alcune funzionalità di Memory Alpha. en:Help:Preferences pt-br:Ajuda:Preferências